NEVER call Nico De Angelo gay
by Nellie katshrin
Summary: What happened when Raven Hearte calls Nico, the new boy at her school (you'll find out why he's there) gay? LEMON ALERTTTTT! Please don't flame, this is my first story for fanfiction. (Also I started writin this story at 3:00am in the morning XD)
1. Intro

A\N Hi everyone I'm new here! First story please don't be an ass and flame ;-; Nellie don't like flames!

*Raven's POV*

I stared at the new boy that had just came into the class room. Pale, black hair, band T, wrist bands, that sour, rude look, and above all, the hotness.

"Well hello there." My friend Hope ( long blonde hair, blue/gray eyes, tons of freakles, braces, contacts, pretty, cheerleader, etc.) wiggled her eyebrows at him secretly and we both laughed.

She was known to be funny and sweet, but perverted, naw. That was me! Raven Curio Hearte, the scene cheerleader. (Short hair, long enough to put in a bun at least, cat eyes, dark brown eyes, tan skin, glasses, cheerleader, always has a book, etc.)

Hope and I are both cheerleaders for The Red Hot Demons (our mascot). AKA, Helio High school.

The boy stood by my teacher, Mr. Layedeon, looking bored.

"Class, this is Nico De Angelo. He is a transfer student from New York-" whispers and murmurs passed through the room, everyone's attention focused on him now.

"Why would someone from New York move to plain 'ole Tennessee?" Hope cocked her head to the side.

I shrugged, paying more attention to Mr. Layedeon than I ever had before.

"-so everything here is different for him. Especially the weather.

Would anyone like to volunteer to help him around the school?" Everyone's hand shot up.

Nope, not me...please not me...

I sunk down in my seat. He may be hot and all, but I wasn't a people person. I didn't like to talk, books and 'flying' in cheer is my thing. (Those things are total opposites, but deal with it bitches XD)

"Raven, I think you should! You are very good at academics! And-" Mr. Layedeon rambled on and on, while I sunk lower and lower into my seat.

Fuck...

-3 hours later-

I had to show mr. Smirk (because every time I stumble, mumble, etc. that smirk Bcomes plastered to his damn beautiful face) around to his classes for the rest. Of. The. Week!

I don't have time for that! I have cheer practice today, and after that, band, studying, Homework, ETC!

"Hey, you." Nico looked at me through his bangs. We were walking to lunch now.

"My names R-Raven." I growled and quickened my pace.

"Okay R-Raven." He mimicked me, his signature smirk on his face.

I soooo wanted to beat it out of his face right now!

"As I was about to ask, didn't you say you have cheer practice after school?" He mumbled.

Back to his quiet self, I assume. I nodded silently, feeling quite awkward.

How the mode went down drastically. First we were joking (I can't say laughing because, dude, all that did was piss me off) and then suddenly we were all emo. (A/n It's an inside joke XD)

"Can I come?" I stopped walking.

"What?"

"I asked if I can come."

"..."

"You know what, never mind."

And with that Nico stormed off. Wait, what just happened?

I replayed the events in my head. I sighed, and began walking towards the nearing cafeteria doors.

I felt happy he was gone, worried I was going to get in trouble for leaving him, and slightly sad. I don't know why, but I was sad he'd left.

I pushed the doors open, revealing a clean floor, pristine tables, and my favorite, food. This school actually had Some good things. Though occasionally they'd cook something that looks or smells weird, most likely it's good, or at least half and half.

Today was a seasoned steak with a side of Cesar salad and strawberries. I know, a weird combination, but that's with every school.

I got my food along with some tea, and walked to my usual table with all my friends. Joe , known as the book nerd, Hope Miclanue, known as the gym princess she works out so much, and Kate Killieuin, known as the control freak and OCD girl.

Oh, and me, Raven Hearte, the hacker, the shy one. I sat down, seeing as Hope and Joe were the only ones there.

"Where's Kate?" I asked when I got situated.

"Still in the line. She saw that the napkins at the beginning of the line were not even, and decided to fix them." Joe bit into his sandwich he had brought.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Kate.

I shrugged, seeing as she was almost at the check out line, and began eating. When she got to our table, I was half way done with my salad.

"Well, thanks for waiting!" Kate joked. We laughed and continued eating.

"So..." Kate broke the comfortable silence and started talking.

"What do you think of the new boy?"

"Hot." Hope stared off dreamily.

"Sexy." Joe wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Just kidding, he's weird. All dark and quiet."

"He IS sexy..." Kate giggled.

I sat there giving them all the what the fuck look. Well, everyone but Joe.

"Raven, what do you think?"

"Um...annoying, cute but not, weird, scary, like me, and..." I stopped, wanting to put them on edge.

"Well hurry up!" Hope was literally about to explode.

"...gay." I finished with a smirk.

"Excuse me." I twisted around to see Nico looking down at me, a smirk gracing his features.

"Oh, um...h-hi?" I tried.

"..." He turned away, stalking off. I swear I heard him mumble ,'I'll show that slut...', before he left.

Slut? Whose he falling slut? Well, I did call him gay...

I mean, I kinda have evidence to call him gay. He gives all the girls he that surrounds him death looks, and is a total ass.

The guys just give him that ,'I'm judging you now. Should I talk to you, or will you stab me', look, and he just brushes them off, not really even looking at them.

Not giving him that death glare.

So,in terms with gayness, he's way nicer to guys than he is girls.

I glanced at me friends. Joe was laughing his ass off, Kate was giving me that 'OMG' look, and Hope was covering her mouth in shock.

More later-

"...what?" I shook off the dreadful, nervous feeling, and took a bite out of one of my strawberries, giving my friends that 'IDGAF' look.

'Remember Raven, calm and collected. Pretend to smirk'...I told myself, laughing at their faces.

-after school-

"Girl, hurry up!" I pressured Kate and Hope as we stripped out of our normal clothes.

We were changing into our cheer work out outfits, a red tank and black shorts.

I was standing by a bench in the locker room, waiting impatiently for them to hurry up.

"I'm coming, hang on!"

"B-but my shirt is crooked!"

I think you can guess who said what. After about fifteen more minutes, we rushed out of the room and into the gym we were supposed to cheer in.

We rolled out red mats to tumble on, and began stripping it (putting down Velcro so that the mats don't separate)

My friends and I laughed as I fell on my stomach trying to hop on Hope's back, and failing.

I felt the air condition come on, and I let out a content sigh. I looked around, spotting a blurry figure next to the bleachers.

Taking off my glasses, I rubbed my eyes. Putting them back on,I looked at the bleachers once again.

Nothing. Perhaps it was my imagination... My friends and I began stretching, splits, popping our backs, etc.

Little did I know, a boy hidden in shadows was staring straight at me, a plan in his head.

*Nico's POV*

That bitch. Chiron had sent me here to collect a couple girls, Destiny Coral, And Raven Hearte.

Raven was a 'musical prodigy' whilst Destiny was a one of those Nature freaks.

I've met one of them, Raven, and if Destiny is the same as Raven, I sure don't want to met her.

But that bitch Raven so crossed the line. Gay? Sure, I had a crush on Percy, but that's all. Over. I don't like him anymore. Or any guys, for the fact.

That was a couple months ago. I get over things faster than most. Probably used to getting over mental and physical pain.

Been to Tartus and back. Anyone's concern? Nope. Percy and his wretched girlfriend Annabeth? Everyone is concerned, working extra hard to bring them back.

I'm used to it.

But seriously, she just had met me, and her first assumption is that I'm gay.

Hey, Raven Bitch, better watch your back tonight...

I'll prove I'm not gay.

*Raven's POV*

"Ughhhh..." I stripped off my sweaty clothes and began putting on my school clothes.

I was the third one out of the room. I raced across the gym, not waiting for my friends, my bag flopping against my thigh.

Hair lose, it flying behind me as I ran out the door, and into the back school yard.

It had been overgrown and weeded, but I had worn down a path to where I could make it into the woods.

It was about a twenty to fifteen minutes to get to my house if I took the short cut.

I slowed my pace as I began my long journey home. After about five minutes of jogging, I was a mess. Panting slightly, I leaned back, expecting a rough tree, but meeting soft, cold skin.

"FUCK!" I screeched, lurching forward trying escape the grasp that held me.

It pulled me back down, ripping my bag away from me and throwing it far from me, along with my purse.

"What the hell! Get away from-gauahsgushwi!" I was flipped around and pressed into a tree. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to look.

"Open you're eyes, bitch." A husky voice said close to me ear.

Yeah...that so makes me want to open them. You know me, a stubborn ass. So I think you can guess what I did.

"Fuck you." I flipped them the bird.

A hard hit on the head, and the blackness got darker until I fell into unconsciousness.

-Unknown place Raven's POV-

I groggily opened up my eyes.

"Whaaaa..." I yawned, when a sudden pounding racked my skull.

"Ughhhhhhh...fuckkkkk...~" I cradled my head, careful not to touch the injured spot.

"Looks like your awake."

My head snapped up, but then I let out a whimper of pain and lowered it.

"Bitch.." The voice scoffed. It was familiar...

I cracked open my eyes, slowly lifting my head.

"Ow...owowowow!~" I groaned. I looked at my surroundings. A wood floor, broken windows, and...trees?

'Was I in that old house in the woods? Behind the schoo-' my train of thought collapsed as I remember what had happened.

Glaring, and ignoring the pain, I have the person the best 'die in a fucking hole with a stick up your ass' look.

Wait...

"Nico!"


	2. Chapter 2 (it the lemon it's short)

People that reviewed; Thank you! And the OCD thing, I'll try to fix it! (If I can find it I'm terrible at those things :P )

Onward my dears!

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Nico gave me a sly smirk, moving towards me. "Well hello, Raven."

"Oh don't give me that how are you shit! Where the hell am I! You have no right to do this to m-" I was cut off when he began laughing. A dark, cold laughter. With out the smiling. It made me still, anger almost vanishing. Instead, I was confused, slightly scared, and even a bit mad. Why was he laughing? Was it at me?

"Hey, what are you la-mpppfhfhhhh!" he had covered my mouth with his hand.

That just pissed me off more. So I licked his hand, thinking he'd move it. No...he actually smirked a little. Oh what nerve!

I was about to bite him instead, when he pulled away, reaching into his pocket to grab something. I sat up, groaning, and then laying back down. My head still wasn't ready I guess.

"Close your eyes."

"Like hell I wou-"

"I said close your eyes!" Startled by his sudden raise of voice, I closed my eyes. I heard a shuffle, and then I felt something circular being pushed into my mouth.

My eyes were halfway open to see what was happening when Nico whispered ,"Open your eyes, you won't like the consequences." I shivered, closing my eyes reluctantly.

I tried guessing what was in my mouth. It was definitely a ball sort of thing...it had multiple holes on it...and by the feeling, it wasn't glass. It was probably plastic.

Nico had run the straps extending to he ball around my head twice, cross tossed along my throat, and around my head again until it ended.

"Don't open your eyes, but try to talk." Nico had laid next to me now, the bed sinking under our weight. Why should I? Maybe I should hum, just to piss him off. Yeah, I'll do t-

'Slap' I opened my eyes to look at him in shock, resulting in another slap. I closed my eyes so I didn't get slapped again.

I wasn't going to cry.

I was going to think of how to beat the living shit out of him. If I could've opened my eyes, I swear he'd be six feet under ground!

"You know what, I'm done being nice! Turn around. Now!" He forced my body onto my stomach, my ass facing him.

"Oh yeah, but slapping me was nice!" I meant to say, but it came out, "Uh yea aa, ur aaping e wash nish!"

I blushed in anger and embarrassment. He had turned my around and was...taking off my shorts. I tried protesting but he wouldn't understand me. I opened my eyes, not being able to see what was in my mouth.

Every time I tried getting up, or kicking him, he'd either push me back down or slap my ass hard. It pissed my off that I couldn't do anything.

"If you move, I'm going to go straight into fucking you." And with those words he got up to get something probably.

I wanted so badly to run away. To scream for help. But Nico here is a totally asshole and won't let me out! He was even going to rape me! What the hell! I jut called him gay, nothing major! This guy has fucking issues!

I felt something rough being tied around my wrists, which were behind me. I winced as just shifting seemed to break through the skin. I don't know how my wrists are going to feel later...

"Spread your legs." I barely did, not wanting him to do this.

Smack! His hand connected with my ass cheek. I groaned, doing what he told me to. He had already taken off my shorts I had on for cheer.

All that was left on the bottom half of me was my underwear. Nothing fancy, (because I mean who the fuck wears that! Especially for no reason) just chevron lines, red and black. It was in style, so I had bought it.

"Mmmahhphfff!" I yelped as he slid them off, groaning as he saw my bare ass.

He rubbed it before I head more shuffling, and a zip. A belt being undone. He dropped all his undergarments onto the floor, not bothering with his upper half of clothes.

He got up again. Walking to a backpack I didn't take care to notice, Nico pulled something out. Only then did I see his bulging cock. And I didn't even have my glasses on!

Oh shitttttt... .hopefully he is gay. Maybe this is all a joke, a mere prank to get me back... Probably not, seeing he'd go this far. He rubbed something on his member I couldn't make out. It was blurry, but I could see at least an outline of a tube.

Nico walked back over, forcing me to put my ass up and my face being pressed hard into the mattress by him. He had on hand my hip and the other forcefully on my head.

"Let's see who's gay now?" He chuckled. Um, I still think he's sort of ga-

Without warning, he thrust hard into my ass. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly in pain. Damn...never mind! He's not gay!

*3rd POV*

"Fuckkkkkk bitch you're so tight..." Nico threw his head back as he entered Raven's tight hole.

The girl mumbled something that couldn't have been heard. Nico didn't even let the pain fade in Raven before he began pounding into her.

She squealed, her back arching as she took the dick without much resistance. He was to large for her, to long and thick. Her body was on overload with so much pleasure it was pained. She couldn't put up a fight.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Her breasts bounced up and down as he fucked her hard.

"Take it bitch! Who's gay now?!" He undid the mouth piece. The ball slipped out of her mouth as she replied.

"N-n-not you!" She whimpered.

"Arghhh! My name! NOW!"

"Ah! Ahhhh, N-nicoooo!" Raven moaned Nico's name many times.

"FUCK!" He cursed as she tightened around his cock tightly, moaning in bliss.

"Yes, ugh! H-harder! PLEASE NICO!" The black haired girl begged for more of him.

"Mphhhhh...yes ugh!" He pounded her as hard as he could, hitting that one spot in her that made her see stars.

"R-right th-FUCK! OH GOD RIGHT THERE NICO!" She screamed out. He pushed as fast as he could, as hard as he could.

"NICO!"

"RAVEN!"

They both feel into their orgasms, a wonderful moment of bliss and pleasure.

Off the charts in pleasure.

Raven's walls tightened around him, making Nico groan. His member had stilled in her, nether one moving.

But all things must come down. When they fell back to earth, Nico collapsed on Raven, making her gasp. His member was still inside of her, but they were to exhausted to move right now.

"Who's gay now, Raven?"

I was...half asleep when I wrote this XD And thank you those people that reviewed!


End file.
